User blog:MilenHD/Break Battle:Musketeer of the Guard vs Grande Armée
Musketeer of the Guard:Elite bodyguards of the French monarchy VS Grande Armée:Napoleon Bonaparte's loyal shock troops Who..Is...Deadliest!? First Musketter of the Guard,Most Musketeers are know to be good only with their guns and to be good infantry men,but Musketeers of the Guard are famous to be the bodyguards of the French kings,but before the French Revolution they no more exist(Their reign was from 17 to 18 century),they wore steel cuirasss and have signature cape and hat. Musketeer of the Guard fire the showdown with: Now,Grande Armée,The Grande Armée (French for ″Great Army″ or ″Grand Army″) first entered the annals of history when, in 1805, Napoleon Bonaparte renamed the army that he had assembled on the French coast of the English Channel for the proposed invasion of Britain.This army kill milions of people during the reign of Napoleon Bonaparte,but in 1815 the Grande Armée was closed. Grande Armée strikes back with: My Edges: Short:Edge Musketeer of the Gaurd:They have 2 weapons,Grande Armée have one,also the saber cannot penetrate Musketeers cuirass. Mid:Edge Even:Both are the same pistol. Long:Edge Musketeer of the Guard:Their musket have more range and their are more skill with the musket. Special:Grande Armée:The Bayonet might be shorter bbut is wieldy in 5 vs 5. X-Factors: Armor:Musketeerof the Guard 84,Grande Armée 5:Musketeers have armor,the Grande Armée don't have armor. Brutality:Musketeer of the Guard 89,Grande Armée 94: Grande Armée have killed more people than the Musketeers. Accuracy:Musketeer of the Guard 99,Grande Armée 90:They are both skilled musketman,but Musaketeers get their name from this,so they get the edge. Training:Musketeer of the Guard 94,Grande Armée 92:They are both well fed and trained warriors,but the Musketeer of the Guard are more trained and this is why they are the most successful body guard in the history. Battle ends on 31st March Battle is 5 vs 5 I will take only serious votes,don't spam and no rude comments. Who will be the winner?: Battle Simulation Battle begins near Versilles as 5 Grande Armée soldiers are ready to attack,but suddenly one of them was shot by musket ball. Musketeer of the Guard:12345 Grande Armée:1234 Then one Grande Armée aim his musket and shot one of the Musketeers. Musketeer of the Guard:1234 Grande Armée:1234 Then both squads charge at each other,the first victim of the charge was Musketter impaled by Grande Armée's bayonet. Musketeer of the Guard:123 Grande Armée:1234 The rest of the Musketeers begin to hide behind the walls,one Musketeer pulls out his pike,in the same time a charging Armée soldier get stab by the pike,trying to pulls out the pike the Musketeer get shot by 1733 pistol. Musketeer of the Guard:12 Grande Armée:123 Reloading his pistol,the Armée soldier get shot by Musketeer's flintlock pistol,but sudenly a charging Armée decapitates Musketeer's head with his saber. Musketeer of the Guard:1 Grande Armée:12 The last Musketeer pulls out his rapier and main gauche and charge at the remaining Armée soldiers,the first was stabbeb by the main gauche in the chest,then he rush to the last soldier. Musketeer of the Guard:1 Grande Armée:1 Then both warriors begin to duel,the Armée soldier slash 4 times but making only a small dents to the armor of the Musketeer.Then the Musketeer suddenly block the saber with his dagger and with final blow he stab the Armée soldier in the stomach with his rapier. Musketeer of the Guard:1 Grande Armée: Seeing its dead the Musketeer roars in victory "Vive le Roi!" (Long live the king). Expert's Opinion Musketeer of the Guard won thanks to his better short range and long range weapons and armor was able to stop the bayonet and the saber,Grande Armée only dominate in special weapons and they lacks armor,training and accuracy. Category:Blog posts